


Bad Adult's

by LoganNovotny



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganNovotny/pseuds/LoganNovotny
Summary: Where Luffy is a sexy Playboy who has a thing for shanks, shanks can't resist and Luffy becomes a yonko and then king





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One! Prologue!**

     The sun shone upon my skin, heating it while I was sitting on top of a cliff overlooking the sea, the Thousand Sunny gently rocking in the waves a little ways down the shore to my left. I miss it. The view. The beautiful ocean stretching out for miles, giving the illusion that it met the sky in the distance. I don't regret it though. The one regret I do have having pushed me into action that day, saving a life at the cost of my vision. It doesn't make up for not being able to save Ace but I had to help, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing while a child with a dream was killed. Said child reminding me of my childhood self, which also brings up memories of a certain red headed man. Shanks....Ahh, I can't wait to see him. I can remember locks of blood red and a prickly jaw, a grin that lit up sky blue eyes and created a crinkle in the corners of them. Most would worry about such a meeting, they would worry about not being able to recognize that voice or that presence, they would worry that being blind.....would somehow change things between us. But then again most people would worry about being blind period, instead of accepting it and moving on within the first 5 seconds of being awake and realizing that even though your eyes were open you couldn't see, then remembering why and then further realizing that you most likely were never going to see again. But as it is, I'm no normal person and I did accept it. And I still don't regret it, even knowing that I'll never be able to see things that I once loved seeing. But even so there's nothing to be done except to further advance, myself and my crew, the adventure that awaits. With that my thoughts turn back to shanks, the day that shanks also gave something of his to save a child with a dream. He said he would never regret giving up his arm to save me, said he would rather give his life than mine. A grin slowly stretches across my face, and as predicted I can hear and feel the familiar footsteps of my trusted first mate some distance behind me. Probably lost. Trying to find me. I know he will stay lost unless I lead him so I stand and with the same grin as always I head back to him and my crew awaiting to leave for the next island.


	2. Chapter Two! Nostalgic Thoughts!

    The cheer was in full swing, laughter boisterous and true, sake passed around and drunk in spades. Food in ridiculous amounts, being made at a rapid rate by an obviously very talented cook, even to the blind. This was all observed by Monkey D. Luffy, with sound, smell and an observation haki that was honed to a very impressive height, rivaling that of the blind admiral back in Dressrosa. A gentle smile graced soft lips, ice blue eyes relaxed and unseeing. "Want some? It's the good sake." Zoro, first mate and one of the only two swordsmen in the crew, aspiring to be the world's greatest swordsman, asked his carefree captain. "Mmh.... yeah!" Reaching out and capturing the offered bottle with accuracy that would surprise lesser men if they knew the mans eyes were useless, without even looking in the same direction. Taking a healthy gulp from the bottle, the green haired man was proved correct in his statement, the drink was of good quality. An eyebrow raised and a tongue flicked out to lick up the small drop of sake on his lower lip.  
"Their enjoying themselves, so.....why aren't you?" Asked with concern in his forest green eyes and deeper tone, getting to the reason he also wasn't joining the others, the swordsman couldn't be deceived. You couldn't hide your drifting focus and thoughts, so attuned to your moods and thoughts was your dear first mate. He always saw right through the easy smile you put on to ease the minds of your crew, always looking after them in every way. "Just feeling nostalgic!" You told the truth, knowing he wouldn't be fooled, knowing you could trust him with your evey thought. "Nostalgic? About what?" The man said, sitting next to you, at your feet buried in the warm sand to better feel the muted vibration, the movements not travelling well in loose sand, from the rest of your crews celebration, leaning his back against the same rock you were currently seated on. "Shanks" Said simply, you had long ago told him of your childhood idol, of what he did for you, promised you and you, back." I.....want to see him, once more..." You admitted without difficulty, a real smile this time, gentle and loving. "Ah, I see. Well your the captain...." Said in understanding and trailed off in the reminder of the authority of the captain. A sigh. "I know. But....that's..." You knew well just how easy it would be to stand up and notify the others that you were going to sail for the yonko. No protest would be given if you told them he was a dear friend of yours and that you wanted to see him, exasperation definitely, tracking the drunk down wouldn't be hard either, he didn't exactly hide his presence. "But you don't want to halt our journey.-" he finished your thought, knowing you well"-You know they wouldn't mind.-" You knew, already had the thought"-Just because you know we'll eventually run into him either way, doesn't mean you need to wait for it to happen." You knew that as well. Another sigh." I don't know, I want to but.......I get the feeling that we should just continue, wait for that moment.....at the same time, I.....don't know WHY I have that feeling." You were honestly confused about the gut feeling, something like that is better followed rather than ignored, you and the crew have learned and proved this true many times. At the same time the desire to see the man, talk to him, tell him all about your adventures so far were reaching emperor levels. And this conflict was the cause of your drifting thoughts and mood. " Well, it's not like seeking him out will truly halt everything. He's somewhere between us and Raftel, finding him means moving forward." Again I had already had this same thought. I said so aloud.  For the hundredth, and hopefully last, time, I sigh. Finally coming to a decision, one the man at my feet already knew I would come to, so I don't say anything, I take another swig of the sake bottle I'm holding. I'll not say anything until tomorrow, after everyone has woken up enough for the hangover from tonight's party to pass and be over with. Give them a better mindset for chasing yonko's.


	3. Chapter Three! Onward, to Shanks!

     "Everyone! Listen up!" I knew there would be groaning and moaning. Mostly from Usopp. Franky Would be happy to go anywhere with everyone. Robin would say something like 'Were going to get killed' with a serious face while smiling at everyone's responses. Sanji would call me an idiot with eyes that would say he trusts my decisions. Usopp would generally freak about everything then act brave with shaky knees, not yet realizing he would meet his father. Brook would probably start singing. Chopper would look at me with curiosity. Nami would yell about something or other, not wanting to do anything dangerous. Zoro already knew of my plans and he would follow me anywhere anyway. It's times like this that I realize just how close we are, just how much I love this group of random people. Despite all the scolding, yelling and complaints, beneath it all are looks that tell me they trust my word. Trust I will protect them. Trust that I will lead them. I feel like telling them this, but refrain, they already know. And I have yet to tell them what I gathered them for, their hangovers already gone by help of Choppers medicinal attention. Not having drunk the night before he was one of the first up to make the remedy. "Nami, the log set?" First order of business, the island were at is unknown, we won't know where to go if we don't know where we've been. "Yes, it set last night." She informed reluctantly but willing enough. "Good. How are the stocks? Any damages to the sunny?" I already know the answer but it's better to be safe than sorry. " The food is good, this island had a bunch of edible fruit and we still and a bunch of meat. We don't have much sake left though." Sanji was also reluctant on the sake stock. Several of us moaned. "No damages to report, were good to go!!" Franky. "Captain-san?" Robin seems to already know something is up, this is all a routine that happens often, asking about supplies and whatnot. As one of the more mature and observational members she caught on quickly. Everyone looks at me expectantly. "Were making a pitstop." It's usually a good idea to draw out the surprise, it's funnier. "I see, where did you have in mind?" Robin is definitely one of the crews best mediators, delivered calmly, calculated. "Well it's not where, it's who. I'll need both you, Robin, and Nami help find him. Were stoping by an old friend of mine, you might have heard of him. His name is...Red-Haired Shanks, he's a yonko." I drop the bomb. Chaos follows. And questions. As predicted everyone had the reactions I thought they would. Oh, well. It'll be fine..... probably.


	4. Chapter Four! Unexpected meeting!

     The sky and sea, the wind caressing my skin, it was these reasons and more that the figurehead of the sunny is my favorite place on the ship aside from the Crow's nest, even if I could not see. We set sail for shanks a few days ago, it was everyone's surprise that we actually weren't that far from shanks, after I beat dogtooth and caught up to the crew we sailed for awhile without trouble. It was almost too calm. Though it gave us time to recover, by now I'm the only one that's still healing. There's not much left, bruises gone, small cuts healed, bigger cuts already pink scars and sore muscles healed. My left side is the only thing that's not done, there was quite a lot of damaged tissue and even more missing tissue. I smile once again as I hear, feel and sense familiar footsteps. "Anything?" My loyal first mate, bottle in hand, sits behind me. "Not yet, shouldn't be much longer though." He hums, we've known that we were getting close, just not how close. The new worlds navigation being even more uncertain than the grand line's. "Well, we have time." I hum in agreement. But then I sense something on the horizon. "That's...." Zoro notices it a second later. "Captain! Something's on the Port side!" Usopp yells down from the Crow's nest. No way. We don't know exactly how close we are to shanks but we can't have already caught up, at the same time, I could only be telling myself that. Then I notice that my haki only feels one person. "Zoro.....that's...Can you see, usopp?" I suddenly have suspicions on the identity of the strong presence to our left. "Captain!!!! I-its....H-h-ha-hawkeyes!!!" My eyes and lips widen, a smile stretching across my face. Zoro chokes on his latest gulp of sake. So it really was him....huh, well now I have something to do while we wait to reach shanks. First order of business, I'm taking Mihawk to my quarters, to my bed......


End file.
